


Flashlight (french version)

by Anya_Kristen



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Accident, Blindness, Drama, French, Friendship, Gen, Handicap, Not a Love Story, blind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Kristen/pseuds/Anya_Kristen
Summary: Après un accident bien plus grave qu'il n'y parrait, Mitch se retrouve à l'hôpital... dans le noir complet.





	Flashlight (french version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525409) by [Anya_Kristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Kristen/pseuds/Anya_Kristen). 



> Ceci est la version française de l'OS du même nom.

L'obscurité. Ce fut la première chose que je remarquai à mon réveille. Ça, ainsi qu'une douleur sourde à la tête, me tirant une légère grimace. J'avais l'impression d'émerger d'une sorte de brouillard... Je tentai de bouger, mais je sentais mon corps complètement engourdi, comme si j'avais dormi longtemps. Au fur et à mesure que je recouvrais mes sens, je m'aperçus que j'étais allongé sur une surface moelleuse... sans doute un lit. Puis s'ajouta rapidement un son constant et répétitif, un simple bip. Le son des électrocardiogrammes dans les hôpitaux... J'étais à l'hôpital ? Mais... pourquoi? Comment? Que c'était-il passé? Je ne me souvenais de rien... et le pire était cette obscurité totale. Je clignai des yeux, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.  
Je tressaillis. Mon coeur s'accéléra, imité par le bip. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me rappeler comment j'en étais arrivé là, sans résultat. Seules des images floues et des sons brouillés me venaient à l'esprit. Je perçu soudain un mouvement à ma droite et voulu tourner mon regard dans cette direction, en vain. Quoi que je fasse, quelque chose bloquait ma vue. Mais quoi?  
\- Mitch?  
Je tressaillis de nouveau. Cette voix... je la connaissais par coeur. Cependant, impossible de mettre un nom dessus pour le moment. Je le sentis se pencher légèrement dans ma direction et sursautai lorsque je sentis un contact léger sur mon bras. Bon sang... pourquoi étais-je incapable de le voir?  
\- Mitchie... est-ce que tu m'entends?  
A l'entente de ce surnom, j'eu enfin un déclique. L'image d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus et à l'air rieur flasha dans mon esprit et j'articulai difficilement, d'une voix faible et enrouée:  
\- Scott...  
Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. C'était lui, j'en étais sûr. Scott Hoying, mon meilleur ami d'enfance et mon camarade de chant dans les Pentatonix. Je tentai à nouveau de bouger pour me redresser, mais j'abandonnai aussitôt car la tête commença à me tourner horriblement. Et les ténèbres toujours aussi constantes devant mes yeux commençèrent à me faire angoisser. Je sentis alors la main de Scott se poser doucement sur la mienne, avec une sorte d'hésitation.  
\- Mitch... tu devrais éviter de trop bouger. Ta tête a subi un choc important... tu est tombé dans un mini coma pendant trois jours.  
\- Trois... quoi? Comment ça? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi je n'arrives pas à me souvenir... et pourquoi je ne vois rien?  
Je commençais à paniquer, le bip de plus en plus rapide transcrivant l'affolement de mes battements cardiaques. Je sentis alors Scott serrer doucement ma main amorphe entre les siennes dans un geste rassurant, ce qui fonctionna un peu. J'entendis également une chaise racler le sol et je devinai qu'il se rapprochai de moi.  
\- Du calme Mitch. C'est assez compliqué... dit-il, une légère tention dénotant dans sa voix. Pour faire court, le van a eu un accident.  
\- Un... un accident?  
\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Il pleuvait des cordes et on était en route pour Montréal pour continuer la tourné...  
\- Je me souviens... répondis-je alors que le sujet en question me revenait en tête.  
\- ON était presque tous en train de dormir quand ça s'est passé. soudain, une voiture est arrivée par devant, avec ses fars mal réglés. Le conducteur a été ébloui et a tenté un écart qui s'est avéré trop brusque avec un sol aussi glissant...  
Ses mains tremblères, je me tendis avec appréhension. Je sentais qu'il allait venir à la partie la plus compliquée... celle du choc.  
\- Il a perdu le contrôle du van, il a dérappé sur la route et a basculé dans un fossé... Je ne dormais pas encore, mais j'ai eu le réflexe de m''accrocher à ce que je pouvais. Kevin a fait pareil par réflexe vu qu'il avait le sommeil léger, Kirstie s'est rattrapée à temps pour être touchée le moins possible... Et toi...  
Il se tut de nouveau. Mon dieu, je m'attendais au pire...  
\- Toi... tu n'as pas eu le temps, vu que tu dormais déjà depuis une bonne heure. Tu as basculé de la couchette et ta tête a violemment percuté le sol pendant un tonneau... Quand ça s'est enfin calmé, tu baignais dans une marre de sang et tu ne bougeais plus...  
\- Arrête! le coupai-je brutalement, ne supportant d'en entendre plus. J'étais de nouveau en train de paniquer, mon soufle se faisant court et l'arrière de ma tête me faisant terriblement mal. Je tentai de toute mes forces de percer l'obscurité encore une fois, toujours avec les mêmes résultats. Scott s'évertua aussitôt à vouloir me calmer, mais à cet instant je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: qu'on me rende la vue.  
\- Scott, enlève-moi ce truc que j'ai devant les yeux! criai-je, le suppliant presque. Je ne vois rien! Tout est noir!  
\- Mitch, s'il te plait calme-toi!  
\- Pitié, Scott! J'ai besoin de voir, tout ce noir me fout l'angoisse! Enlève-moi ça!  
\- Je ne peux pas, Mitch! Tu n'as rien sur les yeux... tu es aveugle!  
Ses paroles me clouèrent sur place avec l'effet d'un choc électrique... avais-je bien entendu? Je tournai la tête vers lui avec un air choqué, récoltant en réponse un soupire triste. C'était impossible...  
\- Vérifie par toi-même... ils ont enlevé les bandages ce matin.  
Réalisant alors que je pouvais à présent bouger sans trop de mal, je levai lentement ma main libre jusqu'au haut de mon visage et la fit doucement glisser, du front jusqu'à mes yeux. Et je ne sentis rien. Absolument rien à par mes paupières qui continuaient de cligner sans que j'en ais conscience. Mon bras retomba mollement sur le lit alors qu'un sentiment de déchirement s'oppérait en moi... comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même. Ce qui est sans doute normal, quand un voyant perd la vue du jour au lendemain...  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, Mitch... souffla Scott, et j'entendis qu'il avait baissé la tête.  
\- Ne soit pas stupide... pourquoi es-tu désolé? Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué cet accident, ni toi ni aucun d'entre nous. Le seul responsable est l'idiot qui ne savait pas conduir, rien de plus.  
Ma voix était devenue acerbe sur la dernière phrase. J'en voulais vraiment à ce gars, car sans lui, je ne serais pas là. Sans lui, j'aurais encore la chance de voir le visage de mon meilleur ami... La frustration fut telle que j'en eu presque les larmes aux yeux et je tournai précipitemment la tête de l'autre côté pour que Scott ne voit pas mon visage crispé. Mauvaise idée, car un brusque élancement à la tête m'arracha un cri de douleur.  
\- Bon sang...  
\- Doucement, me réprimenda Scott d'un ton sévère. Ta tête va mettre un peu de temps à guérir, alors ça serait sympa que tu évite les gestes brusques, d'accords?  
\- D'accords... abdiquai-je en reprenant ma position d'origine. La douleur finit par se calmer et je lâchai un profond soupire résigné.  
Bougeant plus doucement, je tendis maladroitement les mains dans sa direction et, comprenant le message, il se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement en calant ma tête encore douloureuse contre lui. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était là, j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais toujours le trouver, même si je n'étais plus capable de le voir. Mon geste pourrait certes parraître ambigu à ceux qui verraient la scène, mais à cet instant précis, j'en avais tout simplement rien à foutre. Parce que j'avais juste besoin que mon frère de coeur soit à mes côtés pour me dire que j'allais m'en sortir et me remettre à chanter avec tout le monde.  
\- Tout va bien aller, Mitch, l'entendis-je murmurer au-dessus de moi avec une voix basse et rassurante. Ce n'est que la vue, au moins tu n'es pas mort et c'est le plus important. On va trouver un moyen pour que tu te réadapte, ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.  
\- Merci... parvins-je à articuler, la gorge bloquée par l'émotion.  
Après plusieurs minutes ou nous restâmes ainsi enlassés, il me repoussa doucement sur le dos alors que je commençai à somnoler. Je l'entendis se lever puis sa main passa dans mes cheveux, me tirant un léger sourire. Le premier depuis mon réveil.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Je repasserai te voir ce soir avec les autres. D'ici là, repose-toi et ne fais pas de bêtises, termina-t-il dans un léger rire.  
\- Ha ha, très drôle... répliquai-je d'une voix fatiguer, mais mon léger sourire ne me quittant pas. Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre et m'endormis comme une masse à peine une minute plus tard.  
J'étais certes devenu aveugle pour une durée indéterminée, peut-être ne recouvrerai-je jamais la vue. Mais tant que j'avais Scott et les Pentatonix pour m'épauler dans cette épreuve, je savais que j'allais finir par me relever et refaire ma vie... et chanter à nouveau. Parce qu'il parrait que quand on est aveugle, les sons qui nous entourent nous paraissent beaucoup plus claires et plus beau... Et pour moi, notre groupe sera toujours le plus beau au monde.

The end


End file.
